parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Avengers: Infinity War (AnimatedFan195 Human Style)
AnimatedFan195's movie spoof and human style of Marvel's 2018 superhero sequel "Avengers: Infinity War" Plot Having acquired the Power Stone, one of the six Infinity Stones, from the planet Xandar, Drago Bludvist and his lieutenants—Grimmel the Grisly, Griselda the Grievous, Ragnar the Rock, Chaghatai Khan and Ivar the Whitless—intercept the spaceship carrying the survivors of Asgard's recent destruction. As they extract the Space Stone from the Tesseract, Drago subdues Maui, overpowers Everest, and kills Hans. Drago also kills Lance Strongbow after he sends Everest to Earth using the Bifröst. Drago and his lieutenants depart, destroying the ship. Everest crash-lands in the Sanctum Sanctorum in New York City, reverting to the form of Hiro Hamada. He warns Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Snotlout Jorgenson about Drago's plan to kill half of all life in the universe, and they recruit Kristoff. Grimmel and Ragnar arrive to retrieve the Time Stone from Hiccup, drawing the attention of Ted Wiggins. Grimmel is unable to take the Time Stone due to an enchantment and captures Hiccup instead. Kristoff and Ted sneak aboard Grimmel's spaceship while Snotlout stays behind to guard the Sanctum. In Edinburgh, Griselda, Chaghatai and Ivar ambush Star Butterfly, Pony Head and Baymax in order to retrieve the Mind Stone, which is in Baymax's forehead. Jack Frost, GoGo Tomago and Wasabi rescue them and they take shelter with Wreck-It Ralph and Hiro at Avengers Compound. Baymax asks Star and Pony Head to destroy himself and the Mind Stone to keep Drago from retrieving it, but they refuse. Jack suggests they travel to Wakanda, which he believes has the resources to remove the Stone without destroying Baymax. The Guardians of the Galaxy (Gabe Nunez, Princess Elena, Percy Patterson, Po and Nick Wilde) respond to a distress call from the Asgardian ship and rescue Maui, who surmises that Drago is currently going after the Reality Stone, which is in the possession of Anti-Pops of Knowhere. Nick and Po accompany Maui to Nidavellir, where they and Archibald Corduroy (aka the Ghost of Northwest Manor) create Stormbreaker, a battle-axe capable of killing Drago. On Knowhere, Gabe, Elena, Percy and Brenda find Drago with the Reality Stone already in his possession. Drago kidnaps Elena, his adopted daughter, who reveals the Soul Stone is on Vormir in order to save her captive adopted sister, Naomi Turner, from torture. On Vormir, the Stone's keeper, Pitch Black, tells Drago that he can only acquire it by sacrificing someone he loves. Drago kills Elena, earning the Stone. Naomi escapes captivity and asks the remaining Guardians to meet her at Drago's destroyed homeworld, Titan. Kristoff and Ted kill Grimmel and rescue Hiccup. Landing on Titan, they meet Gabe, Percy and Brenda. Hiccup uses the Time Stone to view millions of possible futures, seeing only one in which Drago loses. The group forms a plan to subdue Drago and remove the Infinity Gauntlet, which he uses to house the Stones. Drago appears and justifies his plans as necessary to ensure the survival of a universe threatened by overpopulation. Naomi arrives soon after, and helps the others subdue Drago until she deduces that he has killed Elena. Enraged, Gabe attacks Drago, allowing him to break the group's hold and overpower them. Kristoff is seriously wounded by Drago, but is spared after Hiccup surrenders the Time Stone to Drago. In Wakanda, Jack reunites with Lieutenant Mattias before Drago's army invades. The Avengers, alongside Ryder and the Wakandan forces, mount a defense while Honeymaren works to extract the Mind Stone from Baymax. Everest refuses to fight after losing to Drago, so Hiro fights in Kristoff's Yetibuster armor. Maui, Nick and Po arrive to reinforce the Avengers. Griselda, Ragnar, Chaghatai and Ivar are killed and their army is routed, but Honeymaren is unable to complete the extraction of the Mind Stone from Baymax before Drago arrives to retrieve it. Star and Pony Head destroy the Mind Stone and Baymax, but Drago uses the Time Stone to reverse her actions. He rips the repaired Mind Stone from Baymax's forehead, killing him. Maui severely wounds Drago with Stormbreaker, but he activates the completed Gauntlet by snapping his fingers, and teleports away. Half of all life across the universe disintegrates, including Mattias, Ryder, Po, Star, Pony Head, Wasabi, Brenda, Percy, Gabe, Hiccup and Ted, as well as Wendy Corduroy and Ford Pines, although Ford is able to transmit an emergency signal on a modified pager before turning to dust. Kristoff and Naomi remain on Titan while Hiro, Krushauer, Yelana, Ralph, Nick, Jack, GoGo and Maui are left on the Wakandan battlefield. Meanwhile, Drago watches a sunrise on a peaceful planet. Cast *Steve Rogers/Captain America - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Kristoff (Frozen) *Bruce Banner - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *The Hulk - Everest (Abominable) *Thor - Maui (Moana) *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Star Butterfly and Pony Head (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine - Wreck-It Ralph *Sam Wilson/Falcon - Wasabi (Big Hero 6) *Vision - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *James "Bucky" Barnes/White Wolf - Lieutenant Mattias (Frozen 2) *T'Challa/Black Panther - Ryder (Frozen 2) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Ted Wiggins (The Lorax (2012)) *Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) *Peter Quill/Star-Lord - Gabe Nunez (Elena of Avalor) *Gamora - Princess Elena (Elena of Avalor) *Drax the Destroyer - Percy Patterson (Smallfoot) *Groot - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Rocket Raccoon - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Nebula - Naomi Turner (Elena of Avalor) *Mantis - Brenda (Smallfoot) *Thanos - Drago Bludvist (How to Train Your Dragon 2) *Loki - Hans (Frozen) *Wong - Snotlout Jorgenson (How to Train Your Dragon) *Heimdall - Lance Strongbow (Tangled: The Series) *Eitri - Archibald Corduroy (aka the Ghost of Northwest Manor) (Gravity Falls) *Pepper Potts - Anna (Frozen) *Taneleer Tivan/The Collector - Anti-Pops (Regular Show) Category:AnimatedFan195 Category:The Avengers Movie Spoof Category:Avengers: Infinity War Spoofs